Olympian Rangers
by Hikari Oji Jemuzu to Kaichi
Summary: Everyone knows Greek Myths are just that-Myths. But, are they really? The gods of Olympus are flesh and blood- and need help. They have been imprisoned on Olympus by the arrogance of modern Humans. But, every day, Kronos is freeing himself and the other titans- and their followers. Now, The Gods have called upon their warriors- 8 lucky humans to defeat Kronos when they're in need.
1. Oc Submition

**Hello! Welcome to the OC submission for **_**Olympian Rangers**_**. I am going to be leading you through this. Now, I'll pick who's who. Please submit. **

_Everyone knows Greek Myths are just that-Myths. But, are they really? The gods of Olympus are flesh and blood- and need help. They have been imprisoned on Olympus by the arrogance of modern Humans. But, every day, Kronos is freeing himself and the other titans- and their followers. Now, The Gods have called upon their warriors- 6 lucky humans, to defeat Kronos in their time of need. Only you can help. _

**OC Submission Form:**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Age:**

**Birthday:**

**Appearance ( be detailed):**

**Nationality:**

**Popularity:**

**Ranger Color:**

**Weapon Idea:**

**Personality:**

**Skills/Hobbies:**

**Likes/Dislikes:**

**Family:**

**Love Intrests:**

**Background:**

**Anything else important:**

**Here is my character. It'll be a little different because it names his patron god(ess)s/fusee. Depending on your application, you're patron god(ess)s/fusee and zord will be determined. Also, you'll have to wait til next time for it to be determined. **

**Name: **Dias Leron

**Gender: **Male

**Age: **16

**Birthday:** 4-18-96

**Appearance ( be detailed): **Dias has brown hair in a straight way. He has blue eyes and white skin. He wears and amberish-brown shirt made of cotton with blue jeans and black Nikes. His posture is not always straight and he can be seen slouching.

**Nationality: ** American

**Popularity( Jock, popular, nerd, etc.): **Jock/Nerd

**Ranger Color:** Red

**Weapon Idea:** Sword

**Zord: **Eagle

**Patron Gods/ Fusees:** Zeus, Hephaestus

**Personality: **Dias has a rash personality, rushing in anytime. He has a heroic personality and is a great leader. He may be idiotic sometimes, depending on his nature. He can clash with anyone (more specifically, the blue ranger) and hates the spot light ( even though he's in it all the time). He is really smart and creative.

**Skills/Hobbies: **Soccer, Basketball, Dueling ( Yu-Gi-Oh!), Reading, Football, Rapping.

**Likes/Dislikes: **Likes: Pie, Rock Music, Fire, Lightning, Fighting, Anime. Dislikes: Jay Mase, the Jockest Jock, Dancing, Drawing.

**Family:** Dad :Unknown, Mom: Unknown ( For now), Brother : Dras Leron.

**Love Interests: **None so far

**. Background: **Dias was abandoned with his brother at age 2 at an Orphanage. A lot of the time, the orphanage paid for what he had but not everything. When Dias was old enough, he got himself a job so he could pay for his brother. Dias then made the soccer and basketball team so he could not get bullied, nor could his brother. He is respected. Not by Jay, though. Jay bullies him whenever he can. Jay embarrasses him. So he fought Jay… and lost. Because of that, he's becoming more violent and fights almost every day. But, he's sure that he would have won that fight if he was dueling…

**Anything else important: **Dias is kinda a loner. He pays for everything him and his brother has and cares for anyone or anyone thing ( most of the time). He has a lot of pride and that jack. He has an weird feeling to just find a way to make Zeus proud of him…

**There, now please submit. I promise to update as soon as I overlook the characters. Thanks!**


	2. Discoveries

**Ok, guys. It was a hard job to choose who's who but I got it. Now, there will be eight warriors, because I didn't want to hurt your feelings. But, from here on out ( so, until I close the Oc submission)the Oc's will all appear and help in some form or way. So, let me tell you, some may not have gotten the color or god they wanted and some have not gotten the standard 2 gods but it'll explain later. Now, here's who made it:**

**Dias Leron – ** Red Ranger, Grade: Sophomore, God(s)/Fusee(s): Zeus and Hephaestus, Zord: Eagle, Olympian Powers: Control over flight, lightning, air, and fire. Can turn into fire , air, and lightning.

**Willow Telemakus- **Blue Ranger, Grade: None, God(s)/Fusee(s): Poseidon and Hades, Zord: Horse, Olympian powers: Control over water and death, can liquefy himself, can touch one thing and it can die.

**Cheshire Rushia- **Silver ranger, Grade: Junior, God(s)/Fusee(s): Artemis and Apollo, Zord: Deer, Olympian Powers: Healing abilities and can control light. Can speak to animals and can transform into any one animal.

**Valerie" Val" Kendell- **Purple Ranger, Grade: Junior, God(s)/Fusee(s): Hermes and Dionysus, Zord: Tiger, Olympian Powers: Super Speed, Control over plants, Teleportation abilities, can understand certain animals.

**Tina Carson- **White ranger, Grade: Sophomore, Goddess/ Fusee: Athena, Zord: Owl, Olympian Powers: Smartness, Stealthy, able to read ancient scripts, control over owls.

**Jet Carson- **Black Ranger, Grade; Sophmore, God/ Fusee: Ares, Zord: Boar, Olympian Powers: Strength, ability to hit once and destroy, call of boars, Able to make one weapon transform into another.

**Aurora "Rori" Ivey –** Pink Ranger, Grade: Sophomore, Goddess(s)/ Fusee(s): Aphrodite and Demeter, Zord: Dove, Olympian Powers: Control over love and plants, control over the earth, attract.

**Fiona "Finn" Harper- **Yellow Ranger, Grade: Sophmore, Goddess(s)/Fusee(s): Hestia and Hera, Zord: Peacock, Olympian Powers: Control over fire, feelings, and Protection shield ( otherwise known as force fields).

**Sorry if I gave your character lame abilities. There were some god(dess) who were a little hard to think of. Ex. Hera and Dionysus. Oh well, enjoy!**

**I only own Dias. The rest belongs to their owners. **

**Enjoy!**

_**Discoveries**_

" I play-" The brown haired, blue eyed male's voice was cut off by, " There he is Mr. Kilo!". Dias Leron looked behind him to see his enemy, Jay Mase. Jay had blond hair underneath a blue cap that was turned around backwards. He had blue eyes like Dias and had on a red shirt with blue jeans. Mr. Klio had on a brown suit and a black hat to cover his bald head.

Dias growled. " What am I doing wrong?" Dias asked as the wind blew into the classroom. It had one table and a few desks along with the standard chalkboard. Dias was at the table with his pal Joey, who had black hair with brown eyes and wore a long sleeve blue shirt and blue jeans. Mr. Klio looked down at the pad of paper he held in his hand.

" Let me see, Mr. Leron," He looked at Dias. " Going into a classroom unsupervised, going into a classroom scheduled for a Baseball team meeting, betting with stupid card game." Mr. Kilo said. Dias looked at him like he was crazy. " We scheduled this room, and Mr. Polit said we can come in here and we're not betting!" Dias said. Jay raised an eyebrow. " Where's your permit?" He asked. " Right here,"

Dias went in his pants pocket to pull out nothing. " Uh… Joey, where's the permit?" Dias asked his friend. Joey shrugged. " Don't know." The pale skinned boy said. Mr. Kilo smirked. " Detention, Leron." He said. Dias sighed when Mr. Kilo grabbed his sleeve.

A slim and petite Australian girl with curly blond hair and deep blue eyes smiled. She wore a yellow and white sweatshirt and light blue denim shorts with a white belt and yellow converse. " Ready, Freddy?" She asked the red haired nerd behind her. " Uh… yeah." Valerie " Val" Kendell and Freddy were currently on the roof of Huder High School.

From her position, she could see Breakson Tower, towering over the city. Breakson Tower looked a lot like the Empire State building, but only had 96 floors. Val picked up the yellow bucket full of red stuff and Freddy the purple. " 3, 2, 1!" Val exclaimed as she and Freddy pushed the buckets over the roof, making all the contents fall out. Below, shrieks rang out and Val laughed. " Nothing like a good prank to make the day go by." She said.

" Nothing like a good detention to make you get some sense in your head." Val heard Mr. Kilo say. She mentally cursed and walked over to him. " Hey," The boy on the other side of Mr. Kilo said. She nodded in response.

" Jet!" The brown haired Caucasian girl with 2 pairs of earrings on each side of her ears. She wore a pair of leather boots with knee high white socks, a black mini skirt white a white short sleeved shirt. " Don't worry, Tina. I'll make this punk pay for hitting on you." Jet said. Jet had short brown hair and brown eyes. He wore a pair of black leather boots like Tina and black jeans with a black t-shirt.

Standing across from Jet was a boy with messy black hair, greenish eyes and a white shirt and blue Roca wear jeans. " What? Can't take your sister growing up and dating a big boy?" the boy asked. Jet shook his head. " I just can't take you hitting on my sister!"

Tina rolled her eyes. Why did her brother have to be so difficult? Jet punched the other boy in the face, making him fall down. " Jet! Just-"

" Mr. Carson, Ms. Carson. Could you please explain why you are fighting this boy? You know what, don't answer. That was rhetorical. Detention, now!" Jet sighed with Tina as they walked with 2 other teens down toward the basement stairs.

There, two doors laid downstairs. Mr. Kilo opened a door and lead the teens inside. " You will be here til 7 P.M. Do I make myself clear?" The four nodded. They walked inside and Mr. Kilo closed the door. " To make sure you stay, I'm locking the door." He said. The four teens groaned. Mr. Kilo then left.

Dias analyzed the room. Inside were four other teens besides the group that came with him and the walls were yellow. The light was dim and a few desks sat in there. There were 3 girls and 1 boy also inside the room besides the group who came with him. There was one girl with pure black hair that went to her waist with silver highlights. One chunk of hair covered her left eye. She looked down at a book with pencil in hand.

She wore a tight black tank top that showed her pierced belly button and baggy black camo pants and black steel toed boots with her hair in a ponytail.

The one boy other than him and the fighter in the room had olive skin and dark brown hair in a ponytail, hazel eyes, thick eyebrows and a cleft chin. He wore a blue T-shirt and black shorts. The boy looked 26.

There was one girl who had dusty brown loose curls that fall onto her sholder blades. She had bright blue eyes and had freckles over her face. She wore a pink sundress and sandals.

There was the last girl had silky blond hair and brown eyes. She wore black rimmed glasses and a worn out pale yellow sweater and light jeans with brown flats.

" Jet! You just had to beat the guy up!" One of the girls who came with him said. " All I did was punch him. That was hardly a fight!" The fighter pouted. Dias wanted to laugh at how the boy was acting.

" Uh... hi." Dias said. They all looked at him. " Hey, if we're all gonna be here for a while, we should at least talk." The silver highlights girl rolled her eyes at him. " Well, even if you don't want to talk, my name is Dias. You probably know me. I'm on the soccer team and the basketball team."

No one said anything. " I'm Valerie. But, you can call me Val." The girl who pushed whatever was in the buckets over said.

" I... I am Willow." The other boy said in an accent. " I'm Jet and she's Tina." The fighter pointed to himself and the girl that was with him. " Aurora. But, call me Rori." The pink sundress girl said.

" Fiona. But, call me Finn." The glasses girl said. "... Cheshire." The silver highlights girl said. " Ok... well. Uh... so what do you want to do?" Dias asked. Jet shrugged. " Wanna fight?" Dias loved fighting but he wasn't in a fighting mood. " Jet! Why must you always fight? " Tina said. "You act like it's bad!" Jet said. " It is bad! It's what got us here in the first place!" Tina said. " Well, you shouldn't have been flirting with that boy!" Jet argued. " Jet, I-" Dias stopped listening to the two.

Dias went over to a desk next to Willow. " Hey." He said. No response. Dias sighed and got out his deck. " No matter how much I try/ I always hear that cry/ that cry of pain/ I can't get that gain/man, this rap is lame." Dias said as he looked over his card.

" Dark Magician/ always winnin'/ Neos los/ de elemos/ Stardust Dragon/ never out of his package/Utopia lopia/ nah, let me end this." Dias whispered.

A deep growl startled him.

Everyone looked at the corner of the room. " Uh... did you just hear that or was it me?" Val asked. " It wasn't just you, Val." Rori said. " Is that good or bad?" Val asked. Dias looked at the corner. There was door the Dias had not seen there before.

" Jet, Willow, let's go and check this out." Dias said as he stood. " Uh, I would go against that. It's pretty self-explanitory. A growling door in a basement. I advise not to go inside." Tina said. Dias looked at her. " You left out one important fact; we're locked down here! If something tries to attack us, I say we fight back." Jet nodded in agreement. " Yeah."

Willow said nothing.

The three boys walked over to the door. " Ok, be prepared." Dias said. Jet and Willow nodded. Dias opened the door and walked inside, Jet and Willow close behind. It was dark, like it was a closet.

Jet pulled a lighter from his pocket and lit it. There was dust in there, and lots of old props. At the far back, was a gate.

The gate was big, taking up the whole wall, black, and had writing on it.

Η δικτυακή πύλη της Olympus

That is what it said. " Olympus?" Jet wondered. " Hey, girls, you might want to come and see this." Dias called out. A few minutes later, the girls all entered.

Even Cheshire, who Dias thought wouldn't come. " Do you get the feeling of... I don't know...just-" Tina began. " Being drawn to it? Yes, I do." Jet finished for her.

" It says, ' _Gateway to Olympus_'." Tina analyzed. They all looked at her, amazed ( save Willow). " How did you know?"

" Would it sound crazy if I told you I don't know?"

" Yes,"

" Then I guessed."

" I know what Olympus is," Cheshire said. " it is where the Greek Gods live." Dias laughed. "Well, then, let's go see if they'll give us immortality!" Dias opened the gate ( with eyerolls from the girls) and smiled when he saw the wall.

" No such thing as Greek Gods, Che."

" Don't. Call. Me. Che."

Suddendly as Dias smiled, as light came from behind his turned back from the gate. " Uh... Dias," Rori said. Dias said, " What?" " Run!" They all were blinded as the light engulfed the room.

Dias and the others opened their eyes when the light stopped. They were in a throne room. Wait a second- a throne room? How the heck did they get in there? There was a large table around the thrones and 14 thrones.

The first throne was made out of some type of metal and had a large lightning bolt on it. It was blue and Dias thought that he knew who's throne it was. To the left, there was a pure white marble throne. To the right, there was a blue throne that looked like it was wet. A white horse sat in the very middle of it.

Next to the white one, there was a green throne that had plants growing all around it. Next to that one, a very... pinkish one sat. It seemed odd, as it had a giant heart on it. Next to that one, a grey one sat. Books were on the handles.

On the left of the grey one, a midnight blue one sat. An arrow sat at the edge. The final throne after was red. Period. That was it.

After the blue one that looked wet, there was a black marble one. It was pure black. And scary. Dias swore he saw ghosts hanging around it.

He swore!

After that, a blooooooodddddy red one sat, sword and spear on the side. Next, a bright yellow one sat, a harp in front of it. Finally, a firery red one sat and it was all teched up with lazers and guns.

" So then Prometheus stole fire and Zeus chained him up and I was like nuh-huh and Zeus was like uh-huh and I said-"

" APHRODITE! WE HAVE GUESTS!" A large voice boomed out. The teens looked at each other quizzically. Suddendly, 14 figures emerged from a door on the side. The first one to come out was a middle aged man with black hair and blue eyes, wearing a business suit and a pair of black shoes.

The next, a woman by his side, with long brown wavy hair and warm brown eyes. She wore a long white dress. After, a man with black hair and tan skin with a tropical shirt on and blue shorts.

After him a tall man with black hair and eyes. He wore a black leather jacket and black pants. A lady with brown hair and grey eyes came after. She wore a cape of some sort with a dress. The cape was green, the dress white.

Rori rolled her eyes. No fashion sense what so ever.

Then, a blond haired blue eyed teen. He wore a yellow shirt and blue jeans.

To say he was hot...

... was an understatement.

Next to him, a girl with brown hair and dark eyes. She wore a ripped blue t-shirt, a hunter belt, and blue jean shorts. Her shoes... none. She walked barefooted.

An old lady walked behind her, fire in her eyes. She wore a cloth wrapped around her and no more. Or maybe it was a greek tunic...

A muscular man came in, with rage-filled eyes. He wore a grey chest-plate armor and tan shorts. In his hand, he held... something that made Dias gulp... a sword. It black and scary, like that throne.

The next man to come was also muscular and tall. He had slicky, greasy black hair with blue eyes. He wore one of those car mechanics suits with his name stiched in cursive.

Hephaestus

Hephaestus? Like the god? More specifically, the _Greek_ God?

After him, a lady ( very beautiful) with long, wavy brown hair, blue eyes, and pale white skin walked in. She wore a pink shirt and skinny jeans with red heels. She winked at the boys, which made them blush and look away. After her, a lady with red hair and a green shirt and jeans.

After her, a man in a blue business suit on a phone entered in running shoes. He had blond hair and blue eyes. " Yada yada, litsen! I ordered that pizza 4 years ago! It should be free. Hades, I should own all of your pizzas... it's the 345th floor of the Breakson tower or building or whatever the Hades it is...

what do you mean there's no such thing! I'm at that place right now! I would get the pizza if I could...! Forget it! I'll send my rep to go get the pizzas. Yeah, they better be free!" A man with a can of coke and brown hair and odd purple eyes came out.

He wore a purple polo, showing off his muscules, and brown shorts. " Brother, are the pizzas gonna be here?" He asked the man in the business suit. The man shook his head. " Blasted mortals! Wouldn't know a party if they saw one!"

The purple polo man sighed. " Man, that party's been put off for the longest. The nymphs are getting tiresome-...!" The man cringed under the cruel glare the first man who entered gave him.

" Dionysus...!"

" Who the hell are you? What are we doing here?" Dias asked. The first man turned to look. " Ah, yes. I apologize. This may seem odd, but we are the Olympians." He said. " Uh huh. You expect us to beleive you guys are the power Greek Gods?" Val asked.

" Well, yes, Valerie, we do." The man who was on the phone said. " Wha-! How... how did you-"

" Know your name? Well, I'm the one who chose you to come here, so I believe I have a right to know." The man said. " By the way, I'm Hermes."

" Her...mes? The... god?" Willow asked. " Yes, Willow. He's a god. I am a god. I am Hades. Do you comprehend?" The black jacket man said slowly, like Willow was an idiot. Willow nodded.

" I am Hera." The woman next to the business suit man said. " I am the extremely awesome Apollo. Feel free to applaud. I know I'm handsome." The girl next to him and Cheshire scoffed. " I am Artemis," The girl said. " sadly, I am also the twin sister of this idiot."

The lady in skinny jeans smiled. " I am Aphrodite."

You know, now _that_ makes perfect sense. Beautiful woman + claims that they're greek gods = Aphrodite.

Yeah, Dias could see the logic in that.

Tina could not.

" Demeter." The green shirt lady said.

" I am Hestia." The old lady said. " Ares, you got a problem with that, punk?" The man with the sword said. " Hephaestus." The man who came after Ares said. " I am Pallas Athena." The caped woman said, the man wearing blue shorts on rolled his eyes and made a talking motion.

It was pretty funny, so Dias smiled. Athena glared at the man. " Poseidon." The blue shorts man said.

" And I am Zeus. I suppose you are wondering what you are doing here-" The business suit man was cut off by Tina. " No offense, but how could you be Greek Gods?"

" I beg your pardon?" Athena said. " I mean, if you were _Greek_ Gods, wouldn't you be in... oh, I don't know... _Greece!_" Hermes smiled. " I like her. Sass, backtalk, brains. Well, like most, we moved. When the Romans took over Greece, we moved. Over and over again, we move. Now we're here." Tina nodded, seeing _some _logic in all of this.

" Wait a minute- what about God?" Cheshire asked from her silence. " Well, you see, there is in fact a God, but there are also God_s_. You know, plural form. And, don't be surprised if you are bothered by a number of other gods. We understand- after all, we are the greatest." Apollo said.

" What does this have to do with us?" Finn asked. " Ah... well, you see, we're rather in a... predicament, as you mortals would say. You mortals have lost faith in us and all this other crap like we are not great!

Well, Immortal Laws state-" Artemis said. " Wait a minute- _Immortal Laws_?" Rori said. " Yes, we have laws too." Artemis said. " When was these made?" Rori asked. " Eh... 3300 B.C.? I don't know. Somewhere around that time." Aphrodite said.

" So, shouldn't they be _Ancient_ Immortal Laws?"

...

" They were udated in 1992." Hermes said. " No they weren't-" " Shutup Apollo before I gut you like a rat." Artemis whispered. Quite loudly too, I must say. Zeus sighed. " As Artemis was saying, Immortal Laws state that if a certain relgion of Gods do not have enough followers as their limit, they are imprisoned on the throne in which they live. Therefore, we can not enter the mortal world."

" But I don't understand why _I_ have to be here. I live in the underworld..." Hades murmered. Zeus glared at his brother. " But, recently, Athena has found a loophole. Would you care to explain, Athena." Athena nodded and in a flash of light, her brown hair was in a ponytail, she wore black glasses and a teacher's suit.

A chalkboard appeared out of nowhere. Athena grabbed a chalk and drew a stick figure labeled **Mortal**. " Ok, here is a mortal. And here-" She drew another stick figure and laeled it **Apollo** and gave it bunny ears and a t-shirt that said "**I am stupid**". " Hey!" Apollo cried out in outrage as Artemis laughed.

" is Apollo. Apollo meets mortal and gives off his current lifesource-" Athena drew a swiggly line and labeled it **Apollo's lifesource**. " and it enters the mortal. That means three things. One, the mortal is inhabited by the soul of Apollo. Two, the mortal becomes half god or a demi-god and now has godly powers. And three, we all will be truly sorry for the mortal who gets this idiot over here."

Artemis laughed again. " That is very funny, yeah. Pick on the awesome one why don't you." Apollo pouted.

Ok, one thing for sure is that these Gods act really childish.

" Wait, so you want to... enter your soul inside our bodies just so you can go wild down on Earth." Jet said. Ares shook his head. " Punk, a war is raging on down there and no matter how much I like it, we've gotta fight it." he said.

" I am afraid he is right. Kronos is rising and we need to defeat him. He choose the perfect time to do so and we really need to fight him." Poseidon said. " Wait! How do you expect us to fight him. We're just mortals!" Dias exclaimed.

" Ah, Dias. You ever hear of the Power Rangers?" Hephaestus said. Dias nodded. " Well, that's how you are gonna fight."

" We're... gonna be Power Rangers?" Finn asked. Hera nodded. "... well then. I'm sure that this is all crazy and stuff, but I agree." She said. Cheshire shrugged. " I guess." She said. Willow nodded along with Rori and Val. Dias looked at Jet and Tina, who were talking it over. " I don't think so," Dias said. The teens look at him quizzically. " I mean, who knows what will happen. We may be too weak."

Jet walked over to him. " Ah, come on! We get to kick butt. I heard you like to kick butt. Like me." Dias nodded. " But-" " Just do it, Dias." Tina said. Dias thought it over.

_Well, maybe. But, what about Dras? He's only 13. And he needs me. I can't afford to ot be there for him. And, what about my job. I really need to keeep the cable and phones on. I-_

Dias's thoughts were interupted by a ringing of his phone. " Excuse me," He said as he walked over to a corner to answer his Galaxy S II. It said Dras, with a picture of his brown haired blue eyed little brother making a funny face.

" Hello?" " Dias! Big bro, you gotta help me!" " What happened, Dras?" " Ok, so me and the guys were at the Skate Park when all of a sudden, a lady came over. She was all like, " Hello little boys, would you like some cookies for charity-" " Get to the point Dras." Dias said.

" I am! So we said no and she started talking to her pet dog and calling him Sonny. But, Sonny was drooling and looking at us like we were food. Then, Kenny wanted to pet him and the old lady was like, " Ok, go eat your lunch, Sonny." Then Sonny turned into this big ugly monster and started chasing us. Then the lady was laughing and saying, " Kronos will rule you all! And I, the Chimera, will be his queen!"" Dras said. Dias heard a roar. " Kenny! Come on, keep up!" Dras yelled.

" Ok, Dras, keep running. Lead the thing toward the old shed. I'll meet you there. " Dias heard a sob. " My brother wants me to die!" Dras cried. " Dras, I do not want you to die. Just go there and I'll meet you. And call the police." Dias said. " Ok..." Dras hung up.

Dias turned around to see all eyes on him. " Who's Chimera?" The gods gave each other sour looks. " Why?" Zeus asked. " Listen, I have no time to play. Who's Chimera!" Dias demanded. " Why?" Zeus repeated. " Because she's attacking my brother. Now, who is she!"

" Mother of all monsters, that's all. Now, do you want to help us?" Zeus asked. " Give me one reason why I should." Dias said.

" Because she's attacking your brother and you'll never be able to defeat without becoming a Ranger."

...

" You have a point there. Now, where do I start?" The gods all smiled. A light flashed and Dias thought he was burning and being struck by lightning.

Times 10000.

Dias blacked out...

9

0

When Dias awoke, he was back in the school basement with the others. Dias didn't feel any different, but who knew?

_A body! Finally, I can go to work. Dias, my boy, we will work on cars and you will get A's in workshop. _

_**Hephaestus, please. Try not to drive the boy into insanity. He still has a job. **_

_I know that. Aren't you somewhat excited though?_

_**I am. But perhaps he should recover from his shock and go get his brother. I am sure he's waiting. If not, dead. **_

That was Zeus and Hephaestus. Wait, he has _two _gods?

_Hey, listen. I really need to go help my brother. So please, let me concentrate. _

Dias looked down. In his hand, a lightning bolt shaped thing rested in his hand.

_**Dias, that is how you will become a ranger**_

**Hiyas! I know I'm over, but I felt like crap for most of the week. Today, however, I noticed something. My friend is on here and she said they took her SYOT down for Hunger Games. She didn't know what to put so I was like,  
" Don't worry. They were cleaning up the site for the useless stories for the ADD A STORY COVER! " So, listen, any one want to draw a cover for us? This story. I don't want to steal, so can you please draw something. I really suck at drawing.**

**I also ended it here because I have no idea what their costumes should be. Give me til next friday. If I don't update then, someone PM me an idea. Please. I have no fashion design whatsoever. **

**THANK YOU GUYS!**

**Review or I will kill your fav ranger! I have that power and I have backup Rangers * Smug look on face* : ) **


	3. First Battle

**Sorry for being late, but I had to rewrite the chapter because Leo ( my annoying little brother) messed with the last chapter. Now, everything's all messed up! So... I had to redo it. **

**Credit of the cover: Michelle the Editor. **

**Warning! Amo-Scribre: I NEED THE PINK AND YELLOW RANGERS NOW! **

**Ok, My rant is done. Proceed. **

Jet watched as Dias pounded on the locked door.

Punk, no, wait, I need a new name for you. You survived, so you're no solider. How about Cadet? Yeah, Cadet. Cadet, we could break that door, no problem. 

For a moment, Jet was surprised at Ares's voice. Then he realized; Ares was his god.

_We could, Ares? _

It's General to you, Cadet. 

_Ok, fine then, General- Hey! Why should I? You know what? Nevermind. I'll survive. _

Haha, Cadet. Very funny. But remember, I can still kill you and take this body for myself. No disrespect. 

_None taken._

No, I mean, no disrespect to me! Now, just bang into the door.

_Why?_

To destroy the door-! Cadet, get your mind in shape.

_I can't. You're in it._

What did I say about no disrespect? 

Jet ignored the comment and walked up to Dias." Chill, dude. We'll get to your bro." He said. Dias looked at Jet. " I can't even open this door!" Jet looked at the door determined. " I got this." He stated.

Jet took a deep breath and stepped back, then ran up to the door and hit it with his left shoulder. " ARG!" Jet cried out in pain at the force of the hit. He didn't even make a dent.

Weakling.

_SHUTUP!_

Hey, for one, you need _my_ approval to do this. So, it worthless to do so. You can't do this unless you give _me_ Respect. 

_Ugh! Are- I mean, " General", give me the "permission" to do whatever ya want me to do._

That's more like it. Well, go ahead. 

Jet only now chose to hear Tina. " Jet! What the heck-" " I'm fine, Tina." He said as he clunched his shoulder and made his way back up. Jet stepped back, using his right shoulder this time. He ran up to the door and...

" UGH!" Jet yelled out in pain. " Jet, don't-" Dias started. " No, no, I'm fine, Dias. It'll be a matter of time..." Jet grunted.

Cadet, the door's made of marble.

_NO WAY! WHAT THE-_

Chill. Calm down, Cadet. I gave you my approval, so you should be able to do this. Just think about Dias's brother. Young soldier, indeed. Can't fight a wink, but still. The Chimera doesn't need to eat him. 

_Wait, EAT? What happened to the monsters the other power rangers faced who just shot beams and attacked people?_

Did the other rangers have Greek Gods on their side?

_No._

Ok then. Besides, they were all weak...

_Are- I mean GENERAL!_

What? Oh, go ahead and try. 

Jet sighed as he got into his ready position. He stepped back and ran as fast as he could, and hit as hard as he could on the marble door.

" JET!"

Jet busted through the marble door, leaving the remains of dust. The rest of the teens stood there, mouths open in shock. Jet rolled back his shoulder, like it wasn't in agonizing pain. " Well, come on, now. We gotta go and save Dias's bro from the Cheemira or Chimeera or Chimiiera or whatever the heck it is." Jet said nonchalantly.

Dias shook his head and ran ahead of Jet. Jet followed with Willow running next to him and the rest of the rangers behind him. They ran up the stairs leading to the school's front entrance, with yelling, " HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!".

Jet inwardly smirked. They ran out of the school, past the elementary school, and towards the park. The skate park was connected to the park, which had a white bench and a playground and a fence seperating the two. Tina ran up to the fence. " Look!" She exclaimed.

They ran over to her, where they saw a big hole in it. " Who could put a hole through a _metal_ fence?" Cheshire asked in disbelief. FInn shrugged. " I don't know, but it mut be-" " The Chimera." Dias breathe.

Tina nodded. " Apparently, she was the mother of all monsters..." " Who cares? Can we just fight her?" Jet said. Tina rolled her eyes. Dias ran through the hole. Everthing in the skate park was in pieces.

The cement was cracked and there were rocks everywhere. " I gotta say, this might be harder than I thought." Rori said. Dias just looked in disbelief and ran through the park. There was a forest at the end of the park, and Dias ran through it. There were trees full of animals that scurried as they ran.

" We're scaring them." Cheshire said. " No duh." Jet said. She glared at him. " I meant they were scared already, but we scared them some more. A big dog ran through here." " How do you know?" Val asked. Cheshire shrugged. " I... I don't know. I can just... hear them." Dias said nothing as he ran through the trees.

Soon, he led the rangers to a big shed, with an old lady in front of it. The old lady had grey frizzy hair and white wrinkly skin. Her eyes were green and creepy and she wore a yellow flower-patterned sun dress.

Inside the brown shed, a few kids stood in fear. They all wore black helmets and had a skateboard in hand. Two of the boys had pale white skin while on had brown. They wore dark shirts, but that's all you could see. " DRAS!" Dias yelled, drawing the attention of the lady.

" Well, here they are! The Gods themselves. But... in _mortal_ form." The lady said " mortal" in disgust.

Let me at her, Cadet! Me and her got some history. 

_No, Ares! I mean, General._

" Let go of Dras!" Dias yelled calmly. " Why should I? The boy has some... something we want." The lady said. " My children! Come out and eat the Gods for dinner!" Black mist came out from under the ground and formed into many beasts. They all looked alike- brown, spiky fur, boar like look, a snarl with dark black eyes.

" Oh dear..." Rori said. " We have to fight those?" Dias nodded. " We're gonna win." " How do you know?" Tina said.

" Because I'm not going to let this lady touch my brother. She may be the Chimera, but remember, we're the Power Rangers." He said. " You left out one important factor of the equation," Val said. " We don't know how to morph!"

Dias looked down at his hand, where a lightning bolt shaped thing rested. " I'm pretty sure I'm the only one who got this, and Zeus told me this is how I morph. I'm pretty sure that you morph like this too." Then, the lightning bolt glowed and it transformed into a touchscreen phone.

" What the heck! Ok, so why does Dias get a touchscreen?" Jet complained. The case was red and it had a password puzzle on it. Then, it glowed and multiple phones came out of it, going to the others. Jet's was black, Willow's was blue, Tina's white, Cheshire's silver, Rori's pink, Val's purple, and Finn's yellow.

" Why do we need these?" Finn asked.

_Yes, why indeed?_

There's a pass word you have to enter to morph. 

" What the hell?" Dias said. " A password? How do we know the password?"

Easy. Just fight. Then it'll come to you.

" We have to fight," Jet said. " Oh Gods!" The old lady sang. " It's time to fight!" The beasts ran towards them, Jet smiling. " I don't know about you, but I'm pumped!" Jet ran down the hill and met one of the beasts with his fist. The beast yelled in pain, and Jet took the time to jump on it's back. It didn't hurt as much as he thought it was going to.

The beast ran around. " You're mines now!" Jet yelled. He looked back to see Dias punching a beast and Tina rolling her eyes at him. Willow and Cheshire were double teaming a few as when one came towards Cheshire, Willow kicked it in it's face, while Cheshire punched the

one Willow was working on when the other came. Rori and Val were fighting a few monsters that charged towards them along with Finn. All in all, with how many kept coming, they were on the losing side. Jet picked up a nearby stick and commanded the boar thing he rode.

" Go to the boy wearing the brown shirt." Jet hit each boar thing with the stick he rode by to reach Dias. " Yo Dias," He said. The boy kicked off another boar thing before looking at Jet. " What? I'm kinda busy." He elbowed one that tried to jump on him in the gut.

" Jump on one of those things. I have an idea." Dias nodded and he kneed one of the things in the face and hopped on it's back. " What's the idea?" Dias asked. Jet looked towards Willow. " We need Willow for this to work." Dias nodded. " To the boy wearing blue!" Jet commanded. The boars ( he's just gonna call them boars) ran up to Willow and Cheshire.

" Willow!" Dias yelled, gaining his attention. " Uh... yes?" He asked. " Jump on one of their backs. We're gonna go Boar hunting." Jet said. Willow nodded like he somewhat understanded and punched a boar. The boar cried out and Willow hopped on his back.

_Marvo-_

_What?_

_Marvo -_

Dias and Willow shook their heads like they were hearing something in their minds. " Boars! Off to the lady!" Dias yelled. The boars ran up to her, but they were met with a HUGE black dog like thing. " Ah, sonny. Dear Gods, have you not known? My children ar _very_ protective of me."

" How do we defeat that?" Jet asked. " I don't know, it was your idea!" Suddendly, Willow jumped on it. He punched it in it's eye, causing it to roar and shake him off, throwing him to the ground. " Not... really... good... idea." Willow said. Jet growled.

No one touches his friends. No one! And yes, he considers Willow a friend. Dias growled too. " Ahh!" " Tina!" Jet yelled. " Boars, go to Tina!" The boars ran to Tina. " We're the rangers, we can't lose." Dias said.

_Marvo-_

_Marvo-_

" Dias, we'll win!" Jet said. " Do you feel something in the back of your head telling you something?" He asked. Dias sighed. " With Zeus and Hephaestus and this chaos, I can't feel anything. Except, a voice teling me something." Dias replied.

_Marvo-_

_Marvo-_

" FASTER!" Jet watched as many Boars jumped on the girls.

_Marvo Dasofylakas!_

Dias, Jet, and Willow got out their phones and entered their Passcodes.

_Marvo Dasofylakas!_

" OLYMPIAN RANGER UNLEASHED!"

Jet felt himself morph. Blood and Gore surrounded him and covered him until his ranger suit appeared.

" OLYMPIAN RANGER RED, READY!"

" OLYMPIAN RANGER BLUE, READY!"

" OLYMPIAN RANGER BLACK, READY!"

" OLYMPIAN RANGER SILVER, READY!"

" OLYMPIAN RANGER WHITE, READY!"

" OLYMPIAN RANGER PINK, READY!"

" OLYMPIAN RANGER PURPLE READY!"

" OLYMPIAN RANGER YELLOW, READY!"

" PREPARE FOR DEFEAT!"

That was not his voice, that was not Jet's voice. " We morphed!" Exclaimed Rori from the Pink Ranger suit. " You bet." Dias said from red. " So, Chimera better prepare to be defeated."

Cheshire said from silver. " Guys, this is so cool!" Tina said from White. " Yeah, think of the pranks I can do!" Val said from purple. " What?" Finn asked from yellow. " Nothing." Val covered up.

" Yeah, whatever." Jet said. " We gotta defeat this monster."

Dias's suit was a red suit with black circles around his ankles. On his chestplate, an Eagle soars. He wears red gloves with black at the tips. A black sheath with a red sword handle sets on Dias's hip. His helmet has a rectangle shaped visor for his eyes.

Willow's suit was a Blue suit with black circles around his ankles. On his chestplate, a horse rides. He wears blue gloves with black tips. On his back, a case for blue arrows rest. In his hand, a bow is set. His helmet has a rectangle shaped visior for his eyes.

Cheshire's suit was a Silver suit with black circles around the ankles. On her chestplate, deer makes its place. On both sides of her hips, cases are strapped. Inside those cases, steel tipped Jappanese fans lay. The fans are silver, with yellow edging. Her gloves are silver with black tips. Her helmet has a rectangle piece for her visor.

Rori's was a Pink suit with black circles around the ankles. On her chestplate, a dove flies. She wears pink gloves with black tips. On her back, like Willow, a arrow case rests. On her side, a pink bow stays at her reach. The bow has a point, unlike Willow's, with green circles wrapping around it. Her helmet's visor is rectangle shapped.

Jet's was a Black suit with visible black circles. On his chestplate, a boar roars. On his side, like Dias, a sheath with a black sword handle sits. He wears black gloves. His helmet's visor is rectangle shapped.

Tina's was a white suit with black circles around the ankles. On her chestplate, an owl perches itself on it. She wears white gloves with black tips. On her back, a long white sheath with a stick coming out of it. Her visior is also a rectangle.

Finn's was A yellow suit with black rings around the ankles. On her chestplate, a Peacock spread its feathers. She wore yellow gloves with black tips. Strapped around her upper body is a case with a yellow stick pointing out. Her visior, like the rest, is a rectangle.

Finally, Val's was A purple suit with black rings around the ankles. On her chestplate, a tiger gets ready to pounce. On her side, a purple case with a handle of a blaster sticks out. Her blaster is purple and silver and looks like a regular one. Her visor is a rectangle, like the others.

" Jet is right. We have to defeat her." Dias commanded. " Right!" " Ok, listen, here's what we'll do," Dias said. " Tina and Rori go and attack the boars . Val and Finn can help Cheshire

and Willow attack the beast. Me and Dias will attack Chimmeerra or Chiimmera or... well, you know what I mean. Then, if we preoccupy her, she won't be able to summon more monsters and we can go save the kids. " Jet commanded.

" Aye aye General!" Dias said. Jet smiled. " Alright! We're clear right?" Dias checked. They nodded. " Go!" As soon as Dias said that, him and Jet ran straight past the dog. They drew their swords. Dias's was red in a lightning bolt shape and Jet's was black and set in a manor that you could flip the blade to the top of the back. For what reason, Jet does not know.

They both ran towards the lady, who raised an eyebrow. " What? How did you- never mind. Come and attack them!" The dog tried to come, but Cheshire threw a fan at it. " Hey! Your business is with us, not them!" She yelled as Willow fired an arrow at it's eye. The beast cried out in pain.

The Chimmmerra or Chimerrra or whatever it was growled. " Fine then. HEllHOUNDS!" The black mist appeared again and the boars appeared.

_Hellhounds, huh? Well then, I'll keep this information. _

CADET! What are you? Evil?

_I meant, just in case. You know._

No I do not. Care to explain?

_Later._

" No way! You guys are with us, not them!" Rori yelled as she shot an arrow at the beasts. Tina had a long spear and was throwing it at the Hellhounds. " You have anything else to shootat us, Chimera?" Dias asked. The lady growled. " We're not through yet, Gods! Sonny, defeat them!" Just as Val shot her blaster at the dog and Finn hit it on it's side with her pole, it grew bigger.

All the Hellhounds disappeared and Chimera with them. " What the-" Finn yelled. Dias ran over to the shed. " Cool!" A boy yelled as Dias opened the door. " Who are you?" " Red Ranger, now you have to go!" The boys from the shed nodded and ran away.

_Marvo Zord Agriogouruno_

" We need Zords!" Rori yelled. " Then why not get them?" Jet said. He and Dias got out their touchscreens and entered their codes.

_Marvo Zord Agriogouruno._

The other Rangers followed in suit. The ground shook and you heard the cry of birds. " Cool!" Soon, gigantic birds flew from the sky and huge animals were standing before them. A Red Eagle, white Owl, pink Dove, and yellow Peacock were flying in the air and a blue Horse, black Boar, silver Deer, and purple Tiger were standing.

Soon, they all jumped into their respective Zords ( by color). " I have the feeling we'll need a Megazord for this." Tina said. " Yeah, but how do we get it?" Finn asked. Jet looked down in his Zord.

A seat, a large windshield, and a ton of buttons were around him. There was a panel with handles and switches. In front of him, on that panel, there was a little conecting device, with a cord-like charger and holding station about the size of a phone set.

" Dias, do you-" " I see it, Jet. Everyone, see the charger and holder?" " Yeahs." Rang out. " Put the phone there. I think it may be-" " We got you, Dias." Jet connected his phone and the phone said: **Enter Megazord password**.

" What next? I hear no password." Val said. " But I do. Megazord Olympiou!" Dias yelled. Soon, all the Zords were forming together. The Owl Zord and Dove Zord formed the feet ( with Owl being Right and Dove being left), the Horse and Deer Zord formed the legs ( Horse is right, Deer is left) , the Peacock Zord turned into the upper body, by opening its wings and pulling its head back, while

The Boar and Tiger Zords ( Boar is left, Tiger is right) turned into the arms. The Eagle Zord spread its wings and landed on the back, making the head. The Megazord looked like an Eagle-headed man.

" Olympian Megazord, Ready for battle!"

Inside the Megazord compit, there were seats where the rangers sat, Dias in the middle, Jet on his right, Willow on his left, Tina next to Jet, and Rori next to her. Next to Willow, Cheshire sat, and next to her Val, and next to Val, Finn. There was a giant window and lots of buttons on the side.

On each desk in front of their seats, there were levers. Their phones were still all there, along with their cords. " Awesome!" Jet exclaimed. The Dog beast growled at them. " We'll have to defeat him quick, Mr. Kilo may have called the cops on us." Dias said.

" Are you _really_ going to think about a _teacher_ while we're _not_ in detention but we're supposed to be in Detention?" Val asked. " Hey, we may be classified at run aways- Ah!" The Megazord was knocked over by the dog.

" Less talking, more fighting." Cheshire scolded. " Right." Dias said. " Let's see. Willow ,Tina, kick him in the face, Val, punch the dog in the face." Jet commanded. Willow pulled his lever while Tina pulled hers and so did Val. Those lever pulling allowed the leg and feet to move up and kick the dog and the right arm to move down and punch it.

" Jet, Val, pick up the dog." Dias commanded. The two complied, pulling the levers and pushing buttons to pick up the dog-beast. " Now, Cheshire, knee it in its gut." Cheshire pulled down on of her levers and pressed a button. The Deer Zord kneed the beast in the gut, making it cry out.

Dias pulled his lever and pushed a button. The Eagle head headbutted the monster. " We need to finish this monster off." Finn said. " Yeah, but how?" Tina asked. " We'll have to try...hm... what do we have?" Val said.

Olympian power sword.

_Excuse me?_

" The Olympian Power Sword?" Dias wondered aloud. " Yeah, Ares told me that, too." Jet said. " Ok, what's with you two always being in the know?" Val asked. " I find that true." TIna said. " I... too... am... in... the... "know"." Willow said.

Dias and Jet, along with Willow, pressed in the code.

_Olympiou Spathi Dynami_

A sword materialized in the Megazord's hands. The sword was black, blue, and red- the colors of the rangers who called upon it. "Swing and attack, Val!" Jet yelled in excitement. The hands swung the sword. The beast fell back. " Now, we'll just attack its heart..." Jet said. "

Cold, Jet. Just cold." Tina said. " Whatever. We weakened the monster, just Kill it!" Cheshire growled. Val and Jet moved the levers, which had the Megazord swing the sword around and strike it in the monster's heart. Blood splattered on the window, making Rori say, " Ew."

" Oh come on!" Dias yelled. " This is _my _ Zord's window! Do you really think I have the money to hire a _ton_ of window washers to clean it off?" The rangers laughed. " This is not funny!" He yelled. " It is, Dias. It is." Val said.

" You did this on purpose, didn't you?" He asked. " Maybe..." " Val!" Jet smiled. " why don't you push the " wipers" button?" He asked. "... What?" Jet got up and pressed a button at the back that said, " Wipers".

Windshield wipers came up and wiped off the blood. " Oh..." Dias said. They looked down. In the beast's place, dust remained.

9

0

" So, for our first victory, I think I'll buy us some smoothies." Dias said as they walked into " Leonardo's Hangout", a teen well-known hangout. " How? I thought you used all your money trying to clean off the Eagle Zord's window?" Tina said. " Hardy har har. I'll just reduct it from my pay check." Dias said. Inside, it was like a club. A dance floor, some tables, a bar, and of course, a DJ.

Dias walked over to the bar. " Leo! Can I make me and my friends some smoothies?" He asked a bald guy wearing a hawaian shirt and cargo shorts. " Sure! Are you gonna reduct it from your pay check?" Dias nodded. " I'll put in some extra hours, though." Leo glared. " Fine. But you're only getting paid 5 dollars an hour."

Dias rolled his eyes. " Sit, please." He told the rangers. They did so. " So, what type do you want?" He asked. " What types do you have?" Jet asked. " Mango, Pineapple, Apple, Banana,

Strawberry, Kiwi, Orange, and Grape." " I'll have a mango, please." Jet said. " Banana." Tina said. " Grape." Val and Finn said. " Pineapple." Said Cheshire. "... Apple..." Willow stated. " OH! Can I have Mango Pineapple?" Rori asked. Dias smiled. " Sure."

Soon, they all were sucking on the smoothies. " BIG BROTHER!" A boy yelled as he ran through the crowds of teens. He was one of the boys in the shed. He had on his helmet and a dark long sleeved shirt and jeans. He had brown hair and blue eyes. " Dras!" Dias hugged the boy.

" Big brother, I met the Red Ranger!" Dras exclaimed. He looked at the others. " Who are you? You guys aren't friends with my brother, are you?" Jet nodded. " Right you are." Dras looked

at Dias. " It's about time. Anyway, why didn't you come? You could've met the Red Ranger with me." Dras said. " Huh? Well, I'm sure he's a cool guy. Why don't you go brag about it?" " I will." Dras said as he ran off. " Boy acts like a 6 year old, Dias." Tina said. " Around me. What can I say? I'm a good big brother."

" And a good Red Ranger." Rori said. " Yeah. The way you and Jet acted. I'm surprised. You just met less than 2 hours ago, but you battle like you've known each other your whole lives." Tina said. " It's like he's the leader, Jet's the general. The way they were throwing out commands."

" And Willow shot the bow like a natural." Cheshire commented. " Yeah, I have to admit, it was hard to shoot that bow." Rori said. Willow said nothing and continued to drink his smoothie.

" No, actually, it was you guys. You were amazing." Jet said. " Yeah, you followed our ccommands like an actual army. I had to say, I was shocked." Dias said. " Maybe it's because you were so good at giving comands." Tina said. " Not if Dras doesn't listen to me."

" Dras is a different case. He's an annoying brother. But, if you can lead a team-" " I want seconds, Dias." Rori said. " Me too." " Me too." " Me too." " We all want seconds." " You guys are killing me! First you put blood on my Zord, now you're trying to make me go broke!"

9

0

_" Chimera, you have failed me." A voice said from the Dark abyss. The Chimera stood right above it. " I apologize, my lord." " Morph into a young lady. I cannot bare to look at you in that _

_form." " Right, my lord." The Chimera glowed before turning into a young, brown haired, fair skinned lady wearing a red dress. " Does this suit you better,my lord?" " Yes, it does." _

_" Chimera, soon I will want you to unleash my brothers. More specifically, one brother. And make sure you defeat those pesky Rangers." The voice said. " But, my lord. What of the rest of your brothers?" Chimera asked._

_" They have found their way out, already. All we have to do is convince those monsters to turn away from the gods."  
" Yes my lord." _

**That's the end... Oh that was exhasting. Sorry for being a week late! I'll try to be on time next- oh, wait, I won't post next week. Uh... the week after.**

**Review, Subscribe, and Favorite! **

**P.S. : Check out the Poll on my profile.**


	4. Willow's Confronting

**So sorry I'm late! I was busy, then I had writer's block, then... you know, I'm just going to say that I ended up looking for a myth to find a monster and was forced to use one I didn't want to use until later... Oh well. **

**Check out this cool pic I made for the story: s1168. photobucket albums /r481/James -The- Light-D -Mon/( Remove the spaces, of course).**

**Story Cover Credit: Michelle the Editor**

**Little Comment: I advise you guys go and read my Pamplets of Olympus series. Even if you've never read Percy Jackson ( or heard of him, which would be horrible in my terms), you're sure to get a laugh. **

**Enjoy!**

_Chimera stood back at the Abyss. " My Lord," She said. " I have found one who has a ... grudge, if you must call it, against two of the gods." " Really, now?" The voice asked. " Do tell." Chimera smirked. " She wishes for her Identity to be remained a secret." _

_A growl came from the Abyss. " Chimera! I command you to tell me the identity of the one you seeked!" Chimera waved a finger. " There now, she will back away if you keep pestering. Then who will attack the Gods for you? I cannot, I am on their wanted list." _

_" But, why cannot you just change your appearance." Chimera smiled. " Have you not heard of strength in numbers, My Lord? I would rather wait until we have more followers." " We have followers! I command you to find my brothers! Then, unleash the one most precious to me." _

_" My Lord, very few have escaped. And those who have are very Weak." Chimera said. " Listen here and listen well. I want you to find those brothers and commence the rituals to unleash the others. Or I will have your head!" _

_A very soft, " Yes, my Lord." was heard._

9

0

Willow walked down the street to his home from Leonardo's Hangout. He was still kinda not clear with the way, but he managed thanks to two gods.

**Poseidon! It's on West Grecian street in Greek Town!**

No it's not! The boy lives near Greek Town, not in it!

_Please stop arguing..._

**Willow, describe the house again! I will prove to Poseidon that you live in Greek Town!**

No he does not, Hades! I have lived there before. 

**How, Poseidon? How?**

Because I ha-

_We're here. _

Willow's house was big and brown with a big yard of green grass in front of it. It had a big tree on the right side of it and a big bush on the left. There were lines of flowers in front of the big porch.

There was a couch on the porch and a few cars in the parking way.

Told you!

**... Shut up Poseidon...**

Willow shook his head and walked to the door. He opened it with his keys and entered his home.

In the living room, there was a couch and a Flat screen ( 78 inches, to be exact). There was a cabinet full of statues and a side table with a lamb on top of it. Willow's older brother, Theseus, sat on the couch.

" Hello, Theseus." Willow said. Theseus nodded. Theseus had the same brown hair Willow had, except it went straight down to his neck. " You should... you should go to your room and stay there, Willow." Theseus said.

Willow nodded. He walked up the stairs towards his left and entered the last room on the right. Willow's room was nothing much to bestow upon, just a bed and a dresser. But, he has a good window view, so that has to count for something.

Nice view. Poseidon commented. The Lake seems to be calm today. 

It was true that from Willow's view he could see Lake Orgriano in all of its beauty. But he never would have thought to see it calm.

In all of Willow's days in the city of Granemor, the Lake had been so restless, people were unable to go out into the beautiful waves. But now, it was odd that it was calm.

It is happy I am free.

**You are still trapped inside this body.**

... Shut up Hades...

Willow looked at the time, then sighed. The sun was still out, which is odd, because it was 7:32 . Surely at this time of year it should have been set. But, then again, it was Spring, so you could say it would set at 8:00

**Willow, I'm tired!**

I am too!

Willow was suddenly stricken with the desire for sleep. He could blame it on Hades and Poseidon...

...or he could blame it on the battle he had earlier.

He would blame it on the battle.

9

0

When Willow awoke, it was dark outside. Very dark. The digital clock on his dresser told him it was 4:36 in the morning. Willow groaned in frustration. In his own home, he was afraid of him.

Willow had a family comprised of Four Brothers, a Mother, and a Father. Here's what they were in terms of power:

Gregory- Oldest Brother; Ruled the house, is 35, and is a drunk. He basically ran the place.

Lucy- Mother; Is under Jakob and is only needed for cooking and cleaning. Is basically a maid.

Grergios- Father; Is very ill and therefore not of much use. Jakob only uses him for important matters that are out of his control; is in a hospital.

Adrian- 2nd Oldest Brother; Took care of bills, is 30.

Sebastian- 3rd Oldest Brother; Was in charge of resources, is 26.

Theseus- 4th Oldest brother by twenty-two minutes. Is Willow's fraternal twin. Is 19.

Then there was Willow. Willow was different than his family, looking very different. While his family had black hair, he had brown. Their hair was short, his was kinda long. He was always the odd one out. That's why he decided that he was to move.

Move he did. Gregory had made him get a big house, just in case his family decided to come for a visit. Willow said a simple apartment would do, but since his family lived far, it made sense.

Go back to sleep, Willow!

**Yeah! I can't sleep with your mind this troubled.**

_Fine. _

With that, Willow fell back asleep.

9

0

When Willow awoke, the clock on his dresser read 7:38. Theseus had to have been up by then.

**You should go to see the others. **

Yeah. Then we can boast about how rockin' a house we've got. 

Willow ignored them, but he did want to walk around town. Or, ride around town on his bike. Willow quickly took a shower and got into a change of clothes. He walked down the stairs of his home to see Theseus sitting at the Dining Room table.

" Where are you going?" Willow's twin asked. Willow shrugged. " I will be back." He said. Willow grabbed his bike from the side of his home and put on his blue helmet. He jumped on his bike and began riding around. He pasted... Brookerson? Breekson? Whatever it was tower, and stopped.

**Why are you stopping? I never want to see this place again!**

We're going to have to see it... we live in this city!

**SHUT UP POSEIDON!**

Willow, not wanting to hear their bickering, kept riding his bike. That is, until he heard a, " Watch out!". Willow flew forwards off his bike, landing with a " oof!", obviously hitting something. His arms were hurt, but not scratched.

Willow got up and looked around to see what he hit. It was not a what, but a who. It was a certain girl with black hair and silver highlights wearing a tank top with a pierced belly button and black baggy camo pants with black steel toed boots.

**Hey! It's the twins!**

The twins? As in Apollo and Artemis? 

**They're the twins, aren't they? **

HEY NIECE AND NEPHEW!

**Idiot! They can't hear us!**

...For now...

" Hey," The girl said coldly as she got up. " watch where you're... going?" Cheshire looked at Willow in surprise. "... Uh... Hi." Willow waved awkwardly. " Hey... Willow." She said. " You knows, by now, someone would have apologized."

Willow was caught by surprise, but did not show. " Sorry...?" Cheshire raised an eyebrow. " Shouldn't you be on your way to school? " Willow shook his head. " You don't go?" Willow nodded. " Do you go to school at all?" He shook his head. " How old are you?" " 19." Cheshire nodded.

" You're playing Junior. Those teachers don't care who comes in class anyway." Willow's eyes widened. " ...Why?" He asked. " Because," Cheshire stated coldly." if something were to happen and we had to go ranger, how would we reach you?"

**The Phone.**

The Phone.

"... The... phone...?" Willow said unsurely. " Yeah right." Cheshire said. " We don't have your number."

**Morpher. **

Morpher.

"Morpher." Cheshire rolled her eyes. " I tried that already. These morphers need a few modifications." She grabbed Willow's hand. " My bike!" He cried. The silver-highlighted girl rolled her eyes again. " Get the bike. We're going."

9

0

Willow walked up to the school he visited yesterday. That man had put him in the basement for no reason! He had not meant to make it look like he beat up those kids, he was just protecting that one person.

But, then again, Hudger High School made him a ranger. Or was it Breakson Tower, or building, or whatever?

The bell rang. " Come on, Willow." Cheshire led him to a room. It said, H32. Willow glanced at the word. " Homeroom 32." Cheshire said as if it was obvious. In the room, there were desks. They were set in rows, and there were already a few teenagers chatting there.

Cheshire sat at a desk in the far back of the room and pulled Willow next to her. " Sit here, be quiet, don't make any attempts at attention." She whispered as she glared at him. Willow nodded. He had made a mental list.

1) Be quiet

2) Don't draw attention to himself

3) Sit

4) Listen to Poseidon and Hades

Quickly, kids pilled into the classroom. That is, until one girl caught his attention.

She had a sly smile with blond hair and blue eyes. She wore purple and yellow, and was talking to a red haired guy. She looked around the room, as if she was searching for something, then smiled when her eyes landed on Willow and Cheshire.

**Hey! It's Dionysus and Hermes!**

COOOOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL! Hey, are we still having that party?

**The question is, did the girl get the pizza?**

Right.

Val walked over to them. " Hey." She said. Cheshire did nothing and Willow waved. " So... Do your Gods bother you too?" Willow nodded. " Yeah, I got the bad side of the deal. Hermes and Dionysus. All they want to do is party."

Willow shrugged; Poseidon and Hades weren't that bad. They stayed quiet most of the time and only spoke when it mattered or when spoken to or when they had an opinion or something.

Willow, ask her if she got the pizza.

" So... Williow, right?" Willow shook his head. " Willow, not Williow." She nodded. She looked over at Cheshire, said girl had got out a drawing pad and was drawing something. " Oh! What's this, Ice Princess?" Val asked as Willow tried to get a good look at what Cheshire was drawing.

" None of your business." Cheshire said. " I believe it is." Val said. " How?" " Because I know someone who can build those cars." Val said as she smirked. " Who? I can build them myself." Cheshire said.

" You don't have those necessary parts. 'Sides, Williow here can. And, even if he had none of those parts, I could always swipe some for you... I mean Hermes can always swipe some for you. And then there's Dais. Man, the boy will have to know how to build, he has Hephaestus!"

Val chuckled. " Don't ask how I know this stuff, It's my secret." Cheshire pffted. " Wasn't planning on asking anyway." " Whatever, Ice Princess." Val turned to Willow. " So, Deathly Quiet, when's the Wedding?" Willow's eyes opened.

" W-What?" Cheshire stuttered. " Ice Princess, I wasn't talking to you." Val smirked. " It is my business since it involves me. If me and Willow are in any kind of relationship-which we are not- it is not any of your business, Purple Demon." Val kept her smirk. " Rather be a Purple Demon than an Ice Princess."

Cheshire growled. " 'Sides, who said I was talking about you two?" Willow looked at her, obviously confused. " If not her, who you talking about?" Willow said. Val sighed. " Deathly Quiet, You need to learn how to take a joke." Val sat next to Willow.

" Well, Deathly Quiet, let's see how you handle High School."

0

Willow and Cheshire went to class after class. It was deathly boring.

**I can see why she calls you, ' Deathly Quiet'.**

Bad joke, Hades. 

**It wasn't a joke.**

I knew that. 

**No you didn't.**

Yes I did.

**No you didn't. **

Yes. I. Did.

**No. You. Didn't. **

Why I outta-

_Why do you two have to make a big deal out of nothing?_

They said nothing. " We're at lunch now." Cheshire stated. Willow nodded as he went to a table. " We sit here?" He asked. Cheshire rolled her eyes and nodded. " Yes, we sit here."

'Lunch' went by in silence, with Cheshire staring at her notebook. " Is it true that you could... you could give me parts to make this?" Cheshire finally asked. Willow looked at the design. Willow furrowed his eyebrows and then relaxed.

" I take it you can?" Willow nodded. " Cool." Cheshire said. She looked back at the design. " You know, that can take a 500 Horsepower engine instead of a 350." A voice said from behind Cheshire.

Willow looked up to see Dais there. " What?" Cheshire asked. " Sorry, it's just something Hephaestus told me. But, of course, you'd have to jump that with 400 watts if you used a used engine."

Cheshire nodded as a thanks. " Hey Ice Princess, Deathly Quiet, and Lightning Flame." Val said as she sat next to Cheshire. Dais raised an eyebrow. " Lightning Flame? Really? I could come up with something better than that." He said. " Really? Like what?"

" Well, for me, I'd call myself King or King of the Rangers since I have Zeus."

**Pfft. Showoff.**

I bet you Zeus told him to say that. 

" For Che over here-" " Don't. Call. Me. Che." Cheshire growled. " I'd call her Killer Arrow. You know, because she has Apollo and Artemis." " Sadly..." Cheshire muttered. " For Willow... Deathly Quiet fits." Dais said. Val rolled her eyes. " King of the Rangers? Wow."

" Who's King of the Rangers?" A naive voice asked. " Jet, it's Dais." A voice said. The White and Black rangers joined the group. " What's up?" Jet asked. " 6 rangers down, two to go." Dais said.

" Hey there." " And there goes the last two."

Finn and Rori sat at the table. " Cool," Val said. " Now all we need is for a monster to attack." As if on cue, their phones rang.

" Rangers, Rangers, Rangers!

Trouble, Trouble, Trouble!

Greek, Greek, Greek!

Olympian Rangers Go!"

Their eye widened. " What a lame ring-tone." Cheshire commented.

You know, there is a monster out there, right? 

"No..."

" Yes..." Quickly, Dais brought out his red " phone"/ morpher. He checked something. " Doesn't really seem like it's a monster, more or less like a occurrence." He said. Rori raised an eyebrow. " What do you mean by " occurrence"?" She asked.

" Well, Hephaestus told me in the older times, monsters would just run around, like the Hell hounds. There wasn't always someone controlling them." Dais explained. " So, is this like, one of those times?" Tina asked. Dais nodded.

Willow stood. " I go check out. You guys stay." Dias's eyes widened, then he nodded. " Cool. If it gets too much trouble, can you let us know?" He said. Willow nodded. As Willow was about to leave, Cheshire grabbed his arm.

" Willow," She said. " As soon as you handle this, come back. It shouldn't take longer than 10 minutes, so if you don't come back, I will come after you." Willow nodded and ran out the school.

Willow ran as he took out the " Phone" and entered his code.

_**Ble Dasofylakas**_

Instantly, Willow changed into the Blue Olympian Ranger. He took out his morpher/phone.

I bet you're wondering how Dais did it?

_Yes..._

**Go to maps.**

_Thank you..._

Willow pressed the little " Maps" icon, and a big map popped up. It had a blue dot representing Willow and brown dots repesenting the monsters. Willow followed his way to the dots and was met with a few Hell hounds. " Easy..."

Willow got out his bow and shot 6 arrows at the hell-hounds.

**That was easy...**

... Too easy, if you ask me.

_What do you mean?_

**Back in ancient times, Father sent many monsters to attack us. **

Yes, and never once has he sent less than 70 without someone controlling them.

**These are like the standard grunts...**

Yet they are too weak.

**Yes... Something smells fishy...**

Poseidon didn't say anything. Willow just then decided to head back.

_Ok, if everything's-_

WILLOW, WATCH OUT!

Willow was suddenly hit with a blast of fire, it burning through his suit. He screamed in pain. " Oh my! Did I hurt your body, Poseidon?" A whithering voice asked. Willow tried to stand, but felt his feet stuck to the ground.

How?

Medusa, you!

**OHHH~! An old flame is back to burn you in the butt!**

Willow, I need you to do me a favor.

_Will it get me out of here?_

Yes!

_Ok..._

I need you to release your restraints on me.

_What?_

**Willow, we're held back to your mind because you want us only there. If we need to do something that causes physical interaction, we need your permission and you need to release your restraints to us on that part of the body.**

_Ok..._

I need you to release your restraints on your mouth. I need to talk to her. 

_Fine!_

Willow thought. He thought about Poseidon talking through his mouth. Telling Medusa something.

" MEDUSA!" Poseidon called. " Why are you here?" Finally, Willow saw Medusa. She looked fairly human, with pale skin and blue eyes. She wore a black bonnet and wore a torn piece of cloth that made her look poor. In her hand, was nothing. On her eyes, were black sun glasses.

" My revenge against you and Athena." She hissed. Her voice sounded evil, yet sweet... so hypnotizing...

" Me? Why me? Why not just Athena?" Poseidon asked. " Why, my dearest Poseidon, because you just sat there and watched her turn me into this... this... this beast!"Medusa screamed. " Then, when you took one look at me, we were over. Over! I had a little child!"

Willow scrunched his eyebrows. Child? Why had Poseidon not mention that to him? " Child? You call Pegasus a child? He is a horse! My Son, yes, unfortunately, but a horse nonetheless." 

" Why, Poseidon? Am I really that ugly that you have to be ashamed of our child?" Medusa said. " Yes. And, to let you know, I've had more Horse children. All of them with better looking mothers than you!"

**Burn! !**

_Poseidon, I am afraid you have put me in much trouble._

" Better looking? Why, let's just see how better looking they are!" Medusa reached up and grabbed her bonnet and snatched off her glasses. Green snakes stood at the top of her head.

" Horrible, I know. But, you cursed me to have this. And, you shall be petrified. You, Poseidon, are immortal and therefore immune to my gaze. But, the boy, the body, is not." Medusa grinned wickedly.

Willow, advert your gaze!

Willow made his eyes look to the left of him. " Oh boy," Medusa said. " I have a Playstation 3 with me!" Willow still kept his eyes to the left of him. If only he could run. " Hmm... still not pestering. Ah! I know!" Pretty soon, there were sounds of honking car horns, and a crash. Willow tried not to look.

**Don't you dare look. It is only a distraction. An... Illusion.**

" Darn! Ok... Ah ! You must save your brother." Medusa said. Willow's eye's widened. " Willow! Please! Help me!" That was Liam. How did she get Liam?

" WIIIIILLLLOOOOOWWW!" There was a snap, screams of pain, and it went silent. " You have caused the death of your brother... to save yourself. How selfish. " Medusa said. " But, I have just the perfect way for you to come to look at me. One moment."

Medusa walked off. When she returned, crying was heard. " MMMM-MMMOOOOMMMMYYY!" It was nothing more than a child. Why... why would she...? " Blue Ranger, don't you care. I'll give you til five to save the child."

" 1," Willow wouldn't look.

" 2," " HELP ME, MR.!"

" 3," Don't believe her, Willow.

" 4," ... No... I can't leave the child...

" 5," " WAIT!" Willow turned his head towards Medusa, expecting blood, or a child. But, he was just met with Medusa's piercing gray eyes. " Fooled ya," She said. Willow's eyes widened before he was turned to stone.

**Kinda a cliffhanger, right? Sorry for taking so long, but you see how long this chapter was. I'm tired now... Review! If you want to know when I'll next update, look at my profile. It has my update schedule. **


	5. Chapter 4 : Defeating Medusa

**Helllooooo Dudes! I am back writing and my screen is not fixed. But, I can still write, so I was like " Screw it!" Literally, I was sitting in my bro's room thinking and then I was like, " SCREW IT!" My bro was freaked out and then I was like, " Leo! Give me my laptop!"" and he was all, " B-B-But it's cracked!" and I was like, " Does it look like I care?!" **

**I mean, really. Screw the screen, screw the guilt, screw who ever broke my screen and Screw them all! I didn't even break my screen so why am I guilty? Screw them! **

**I will edit last chapter, to let you guys know. And, I will cover everything this chapter. Oh, and don't expect anymore chapters like this. I want to expand into the bigger plot. It's a game changer for the rangers, taking place at, maybe Chapter 10 or 11?**

**Depending on how I feel. **

**OK, let's go through this again. **

**Cover Credit: Michelle the Editor**

**EDIT : Taking you guys advice. Wasn't like this on Word, though...**

**I only own Dias. **

It's been 20 minutes. No Willow. " Wonder what's taking Willow so long." Rori said. " We have 10 minutes of lunch left. I can go check it out." Dias said. Cheshire shook her head. " No... you can call it a feeling, but Willow's in trouble." She said.

It was true. She had this really bad feeling that something happened... to Willow.

**See, someone's got a crush!**

_Pfft. As if. This Maiden will never wed. _

**Sis, who said anything about weddings? Because, we prefer the Single life.**

_... Wait, what?_

Dias looked at Cheshire then at the others. " Well, Hephaestus told me to listen to you and Zeus told me to hold a vote. But, my gut tells me to send some of us out just in case. So, I'll go look for Willow with Jet, Cheshire, and Finn. Everyone else will stay here unless we need help."

" How will we know if you need help?" Rori asked. " Tina has my number. I can call her if we need help." Jet explained. Tina nodded. " OK, fine. But, I'm coming after if you miss Science." She said.

The four Rangers ran out the building and quickly Rangered up. The Red, Black, Yellow, and Silver Rangers soon appeared. " Alright, this should be where Willow was at." Dias said as he lead them to a spot where there was blood. Jet got out his Morpher/"Phone".

" Says here that there was signs of battle here. Obviously some Hellhounds. But no Willow." Jet informed.

Finn shrugged. " Maybe we should check the Ranger tracker option." She said.

" Ranger tracker?" Cheshire asked.

" The App on the phone." Finn said.

" OK, I didn't know about that." Dias said, looking at Jet.

" Me either." Finn walked over to the boys and Cheshire. " Well," Finn said. " it's easy. See, all I have to do is press the 'R' Icon and this happens." Finn got out her Morpher/"Phone" and pressed a red 'R' Icon and a map popped up.

" The only flaw is that it can't go 3D." Finn informed. She moved over the map a few times, Red, Black, Yellow, and Silver in one place. At Hudger High, Purple, White, and Pink sat. After Finn went over the city a few times, there was no signs of blue.

Where was Willow?

" Uhh... Finn, Willow's not on there."Jet pointed out.

" No duh." Cheshire said.

" So where is he?" Dias asked no one in particular. Cheshire clenched her fists. Where was he?

**Don't know. Try looking at a club. **

_Fool! Why would Willow be there?_

**Don't know, Art. But that's where you'd find me.**

" Hey, wait a minute," Dias said. " When you prank call someone, you don't know who called the number. What do you call it?" He asked.

" Private Calls." Cheshire said, sounding annoyed. " Yep! It hides you on the radar so the person who works at the phone place can't trace it back."

" And your point is...?" Jet asked.

" Maybe that's what happened, guys. But, why would Willow do it? It doesn't seem like him." Dias said.

" Hey guys!" A familiar voice said from behind.

They turned to see Val. " How did you-?" Jet was cut off by Val.

" Get here? Ah, it was simple. I was gifted with the ability of... ready? Teleportation!" Val said.

" But don't you-?" Finn was cut off by Val.

" Have to know the exact location? Nope. If there's someone there, all I have to do is think of being with them at that place and I'm there. It's a trick Hermes taught me." Val explained.

" Wait a minute," Cheshire thought for a second. " Could you picture being next to Willow?" Val shrugged.

" Sure, why not." Dias wiggled his finger at Cheshire. " I get it. Val, if you could teleport to Willow and teleport back and tell us where he is, then we can find him."

Val, once again, shrugged. " OK, be back in a flash." It was only for a minute, but a gut feeling made Cheshire shiver.

_I have the worst of feelings..._

**I'm not sure why, but me too.**

Val came back. " Oh my Gods, you guys are not going to believe it." The blonde breathe. " It- I mean- wow." Was all Val said.

" Woah, calm down, Val. What's wrong?" Dias asked.

" It's Willow. He's in trouble."

Cheshire looked at Val. " What do you mean, " he's in trouble"?" She asked, glaring through her helmet.

" I mean what I say. And trust me when I say, I don't want to go back to where he is." Jet held up his hand.

" Wait a minute. Where exactly is Willow?" Val shrugged. " Don't know. It's not in town, though."

Finn looked at the Ranger Tracker again. " Perhaps I can expand it... Got it! The city limits are not our limits anymore... odd." Dias walked over to Finn.

" What?" He asked her. " There is-"

_" Hello, Rangers, Gods." _A voice said. It was female, and raspy.

" Who said that?" Cheshire asked.

_" If you want the pesky Blue Ranger back, you better listen to what I say."_ You could hear an inhuman growl from somewhere. _" Or else the Chimera will have to release her children again."_

Cheshire scoffed. " Do you actually think we're scared of that old witch? I'm more afraid of Elmo than her."

**" Watch your tone, young lady! I could chew you up and spit you out ten million times over." **That was someone they could Identify. That was the Chimera.

" Oh~! I'm sooooo scared! What are you gonna do? Tell my mommy?"

**" I will kill that Blue ranger of yours." **Silence. _" Now listen here. I want you to gather all of the Rangers and meet me in a clearing. Is that understood?" _

" No way!" Dias yelled. " We won't do that! For all we know, you might try to kill us and then Willow!"

_" Either that, or Death for the Blue Ranger."_

Jet was about to say something, when Finn said, " We agree."

" WHAT!" Surprisingly came from Cheshire, who Finn ignored her.

" We, the Rangers, swear on the River Styx that we will have most Rangers meet you in whatever clearing you may want us to. I say most, because, as it is obvious, we are missing the Blue Ranger."

**She swears on the River Styx!**

_Oh no, that maiden hath doomed thou. Swearing on the Styx? She hath lead thee to thy destruction and demise._

One, can you stop talking like that? Two, I'm starting to favor Apollo more than thee- damn it, Artemis! You have me doing it !

_" OK, so it will be. There is a clearing out of the forest where there will be people at. People, and monsters. If you come- and I believe you will as you swore on the Styx, then lives will possibly be spared. But, that is your choice._"

Finn nodded. " We shall be there."

" What. Did. You. Just. Do?!" Jet yelled in anger.

" I just played my cards right. Val, go to Tina and Rori and tell them to meet us here. " Finn commanded. Val nodded and quickly teleported away. She quickly came back,Rori and Tina in tow. " W-W-what? H-h-how? This is the last time I trust you, Val!" Rori stuttered.

" Listen, Chimera wants us to meet here in this clearing outside of town. I promised on the Styx that most of us rangers will meet us there because only Val knows where Willow is," Finn said as she looked at Val.

" Right. And since there are 7 of us here, if we make four go to the clearing, technically, we would not be breaking the promise." Tina finished. Cheshire nodded in agreement.

" So, who goes where?" She asked. The Black and Red Rangers looked at each other.

" I believe that the Chimera is at the field. Why else would she and that woman want us to meet them there? But, Willow is important so... it is obvious Val is going to Willow, as she is the only one who knows where he is, and is able to take us there. I want to go to Willow, so I will go. " Dias said.

" And I will go to the clearing. " Jet announced.

" You two are weird," Tina said. " Only knew each other for two days and are already reading each other like an open book." For some reason, the others felt like Dias and Jet had a cocky grin on from under their helmets.

" Well, sis, you know great minds think alike." Jet said.

Cheshire rolled her eyes. " Get those cocky grins off your face and let's go. I'm going to Willow. " Tina nodded. " Val, could you give us a lift?"

Val shook her head. " Too much teleporting will tire me out. And, it gets worse the more I have to stretch my powers out to teleport someone or something somewhere. I think the last thing I will be able to do without falling out is teleporting Dias and Cheshire to Willow. Then, I might- just barely- be able to fight if I have to." Val explained.

Tina nodded, as if somewhat expecting that. " Then, we'll just run." She said.

Jet scoffed. " No. I'm gonna walk."

Cheshire again rolled her eyes at Jet. " Let's go."

Rori, then said, " Wait a minute. Won't the promise be broken when we get Willow?"

" No. Only three of us are going." Cheshire said like Rori was retarded. Rori glared at Cheshire. " No, I mean, the promise would be broken because Finn promised that we would go to the clearing. She didn't say we would go to where Willow is... obvious answer: they kinda expected that."

Tina glared at Rori. " Are you saying that I was wrong?"

Rori nodded. " Everyone was wrong, is what I'm saying. Do you not get it? The Chimera is a thousand-year old hag. She certainly would be smarter than that."

Cheshire eyes widened. " So... you think she's expecting this?" Cheshire whispered.

" If she isn't, then she's stupid. I don't think the mother of all monsters is stupid." Rori said.

" So...what do we do?" Tina asked. " Switch Dias and Jet up and let Cheshire come with us and Finn go to Willow. They'll never expect it."

**Hey, why don't you guys just text? You know, that's why we gave you phones. **

Yeah, sure, let's go ahead and text unknown phone numbers. 

_Have you ever tried looking up the numbers under Ranger Colors?_

... No.

Cheshire reluctantly got out her "Phone"/Morpher and looked up " Red Ranger" under contacts. Sure enough, she found Red Ranger.

Why the hell is it hidden?!

**So if someone finds the phone, they won't know your rangers.**

Cheshire mentally scowled and began to text Dias.

_**Silver Ranger: Dias! Why are we discussing this out loud when the Chimera could be listening?!**_

Dias's "Phone" beeped and he looked very surprised when he saw who it was from.

_**Red Ranger: W8! We cn txt?!**_

_**Silver Ranger: What the hell kind of question is that?! We're texting, right?!**_

" Bro," Jet said. " Who's that?" Cheshire then clicked the button " Group Chat" and selected every Ranger but Blue.

_**Silver Ranger: We should text in group text so no one can eavesdrop. **_

Everyone was surprised when they got the text, but quickly texted back.

_**Black Ranger: w3 cn txt? Mega awesome!**_

_**White Ranger: I'm surprised that the gods did not reveal this sooner.**_

_**Silver Ranger: Like when? Yesterday? **_

_**Yellow Ranger: Rnt we supposed 2 b tlkin bout plan? tis is goin wste 0f time**_

_**Pink Ranger: Finn's right. What's the plan?**_

Dias and Jet momentarily looked at each other.

_**Red Ranger: Frst plan. Do 2 da possibility 0f eavesdropping from Chimera.**_

_**Black Ranger: Rite. **_

_**Yellow Ranger:... agin, u 2 cn reed each otha lke a book.**_

_**Purple Ranger: Cn w3 go now! Willow mite b n danger!**_

" Alright, we're ready, right?" Jet said. Everyone else nodded. White, Black, Pink, and Yellow ran away and Red and Silver grabbed hands with Purple.

" Ready?" Val asked as a precaution.

" Yeah." Cheshire said.

" Why do you ask that? It's not like it's going to be so-!" Dias was cut off by Val teleporting them somewhere.

It was quick, maybe half a millisecond, but it made your stomach twist and turn in different angles. " And that's why I ask if you were ready." Val said. Cheshire quickly put her hands to her helmet.

" Oh God. I think I'm going to be sick." Cheshire groaned.

" Note to self: Never, ever, ever, even if your life depended on it, let Val teleport you somewhere." Dias said.

" If you two babies are done now, we're here!" Val yelled. She then proceeded to fall on the ground.

" Are you OK?" Dias asked, stomach still churning.

" Y-Y-Yeah. Just the use of too much teleportation getting to me." Val said as she standed. Meanwhile, Cheshire looked around.

The place was like a cave with light. There was a little stream of water riding through the cave and millions- and when she says millions, she means literally millions of statues. They were either of Humans, animals, or something else that Cheshire could not explain. And they were littered all over the place. There were white, crusty things on most of the statues that Cheshire could only think were Bird crap. There was rock at the ceiling and Cheshire couldn't help but stare.

How the hell does someone stick GIANT boulders on the ceiling?!

" So, where's Willow?" Cheshire asked.

" Huh?" Val said.

" All I see is bird Crap and statues, where is the Blue Ranger?" Cheshire said.

Val pointed to the center of the Cave. " Willow's up there." She simply said. Cheshire looked horrified. There was a big, horribly uneven hill and there, in stone form, was Willow. His outfit was ripped and torn, and Cheshire was sure he was bleeding Willow was reaching out in agony, almost and Cheshire wanted to scream.

What Ranger ever had to deal with this?

OK, so the Time Force Rangers and The Zeo Rangers did, but they were never frozen in stone.

_Oh dear..._

**It seems she has struck again...**

That was the first time Cheshire had ever heard Apollo sound so serious. It was almost scary. Dias, it seems on instinct, got out his phone and took a picture of Willow.

_**Red Ranger: *Picture Attached* W3 fnd Willow guys...**_

It took a few minutes, but the others finally replied.

_**Pink Ranger: Dear Lord... who did that?**_

_**Red Ranger: Dnt kno... I hve a feeling I kno who it is, tho...**_

_**White Ranger: That's horrible! Athena says she knows who it is, but isn't positive.**_

_**Black Ranger: Willow gt it bad... Were almost tha clearin tho.**_

_**Purple Ranger: KK... any ideas on hw 2 get him out?**_

_**Yellow: DX! I hpe hes still alve tho!**_

_**Silver Ranger: Are you there yet!**_

_**White Ranger: Your focus should be getting Willow out. **_

_**Black Ranger: Were hre. Lt u kno wat happens l8ter.**_

" Hm... Do you guys think I can break the stone around Willow to break him out?" Dias suddenly asked.

"That's only if he's still alive under there." Val said.

" And how do we figure that out?" Cheshire asked.

"Easy," Val said as she walked up to Willow. " You knock. If it's hollow, he's dead. If it's not, he's alive." Dias and Cheshire were quiet as Val put her ear to Willow's chest and knocked on it. She knocked on it again. Twice more. Val took her helmet away from Willow's chest.

" Well?" Dias asked.

" Well what?" Val asked.

" Is he alive or not?!" Cheshire growled, quickly getting irritated. " Oh! Well..."

**And the chapter ends here! A big old Cliffhanger! Is Willow Alive or not! Continue Reading down to find out!**

" He's alive!" Val said. Dias and Cheshire let out a sigh of relief.

_**Red Ranger: Willows alve!**_

No response.

_**Purple Ranger: Hello?**_

Still no response.

" Perhaps they're busy. Maybe we should get Willow out." Cheshire said. Dias nodded and got out his Lightning-based sword.

" Bring Willow down from the hill." Dias said calmly. Cheshire and Val nodded and carried the-heavy-Willow Statue down and set him a few feet away from Dias.

Dias took a deep breath, then charged. He slashed, thrust, sliced, and diced with his sword there was no crack. " Let me handle this." Cheshire said as she got out her Japanese Steel-tipped fans. She quickly ran and sliced with her fans. After much time, it-finally-made a very small crack.

" Yes!" Val exclaimed. " I hit where Dias hit, so that must've worn it down. So, maybe it we can make a big enough crack..."

" Then you can let me finish with my blaster!" Val said. Cheshire hesitantly nodded.

" Sure..." She said. Dias readied his sword and slashed for about 3 minutes. When he finally stopped, Cheshire threw her fans at Willow and ran to him and hit him for five minutes until there was a medium sized crack.

Val got out her blaster and positioned it at the crack from a good five feet away from Willow.

" Ready, on three. 1,2, BLAST!" Val shot a purple laser right in the middle of the crack. There was a big purple light and everything went black for a moment...

There was coughing and such from the ground.

" Ah..." Someone groaned.

" There we go! We did it!" Dias exclaimed as the three rangers ran to Willow.

True to Cheshire's thoughts, Willow was bleeding. Alot. " What happened?" Val asked, shocked. Dias took a quick pic of Willow to show the other Rangers.

" Me- Me- Med-" Willow passed out.

" How do we heal him?" Cheshire asked.

" I wish we had Senzu beans! Those heal people right up and make them stronger!" Dias exclaimed.

" I don't even want to know what that means." Cheshire said.

Hey, you guys usually would have said something. How do we heal him?

**Give me control over your body... just for a little bit. You can't heal him...**

What?

**Let me use your body for 5 seconds. Just let me use it!**

Um... OK...

Cheshire-hesitantly- thought about Apollo using her body. Just for a while, but he was using it. But not her mouth. She did NOT want a man's voice coming out of her body. Especially one so annoying. Willow was shaking and his body temperature was high. On instinct, Cheshire - or Apollo- knelled down beside Willow's shaking body and she put her hands on his chest.

" Calm down, Willow." She whispered. Her hands glowed a bright yellow and the light slowly inched towards Willow. When the light hit Willow's wounds, he tensed, but the blood dried up and the wounds closed instantly. Willow's suit was still ripped but, all of his wounds were healed and Willow stopped shaking. A few minutes later, Willow De-morphed, and he awoke.

" Ah!" He exclaimed when he woke.

" Willow!" Dias crushed the Blue-Ranger in a bear hug.

" Willow, who did this to you?" Cheshire asked. " Me- Med-" Willow was cut off by beeping from the "Phones".

_**Black Ranger: mbushed. Hlp. In hidng. Tina, Finn, and Rori badly hurt. Cme fst!**_

The three Rangers gasped. " Ambushed? That was to be expected." Cheshire stated plainly.

_**Red Ranger: Wat! We'll b rite dere. 5 scnds top.**_

_**Pink Ranger: Medusa.**_

_**Red Ranger: Wat?**_

_**Pink Ranger: Medusa is here. Be careful. **_

_**Purple Ranger: BRT.**_

" Willow, Morph up." Dias said. The Blue Ranger nodded, and soon his olive skin was replaced with new blue leather.

" Val, up for one more go?" Cheshire asked. Val nodded grimly.

_" Aw? Preparing to leave already? How about you get crushed instead? That's way better."_ The voice from earlier said. Soon, the ground rumbled and those rock from earlier- those GIANT boulder from earlier, remember those?

Yeah, they were falling.

Pieces of stone flew everywhere as the statues were crushed by the Rocks. The boulder atop of the rangers- possibly one of the big gest- started to shake. " What do we do?" Dias asked.

" Can't let it crush us, now can we?" Cheshire said nonchalantly. The boulder began to fall.

The silver, red, and purple Rangers awaited contact, but they didn't feel anything. They looked around to see Willow... holding up a wall of water from the Stream to protect them. " I'm sorry, it was just a nick of the moment type thing," The voice of Poseidon came from the Blue Ranger. " Val, you should get us out of here." Poseidon said quickly. " Willow's body can't take the strain of using the powers of the Ocean when he is not ready." Val quickly nodded and put her hand on Willow's- or Poseidon's- shoulder. Cheshire and Dias held hands as Dias put his hand on Val's shoulder.

A millisecond later, they were in a suburban styled home. The De-morphed Black, Pink, Yellow, and White Rangers were laying on the couch's in the living room, watching TV on the Flat screen. " Ah you finally came." Jet said. " Why are you guys sitting on whoever's couch watching their Flat screen?" Dias asked.

" Hiding. We were exhausted and De-morphed. We were waiting for you." Jet said.

" Guys, it was horrible! Four Rangers wasn't enough. That Lady- Medusa, she almost turned us to stone." Finn exclaimed.

" Yeah, we got out butts kicked. It's hard to fight when you can't see." Rori said.

" Well we need to plan. Now. Was the Chimera there?" Dias asked, sounding serious.

" No, man. Just Medusa. Not even a single human. " Jet informed. " But a whole bunch of Hellhounds. Hard to talk to 'em and let us ride them now."

Dias nodded. " So, question is, how can we fight a opponent we can see, but can't look at?"

It was quiet for a while.

" Hey, wait! Have you ever seen the Percy Jackson and The Olympians : The Lightning Thief movie?" Rori asked.

**Man, that movie sucked. But the books are straightforwardly AWESOME!**

_I agree._

" The movie sucked. So badly. But the books are OK." Tina said, weakly. She had bandages on her arms, blood seeping it's way through.

" Remember the part when Percy fought Medusa? He killed her by looking at her through his IPod Touch." Rori reminded.

" Actually, in the books, it was a bronze shield, because Demigods can't use technology." Dias said annoyingly. " Well, he killed her by looking at her through something else, right?"

_**Silver Ranger: Don't use that Idea. Remember, Eavesdropping?**_

Cheshire added Willow to the chat/text.

_**Pink Ranger: So, what do you suppose we do, Ms. I'm better and smarter than all of you and I can come up with the perfect plan?**_

Cheshire rolled her eyes and thought for a minute.

_**White Ranger: Well?**_

_**Silver Ranger:... Most of us have Ranged weapons, right?**_

_**Red Ranger: Yea. Whte,Blck,,Pnk,, Yllw,Prple, Slvr,nd Blu**_

_**Silver Ranger: Just stay behind Medusa and don't shoot until I give you the signal. **_

9

0

All the rangers were suited up, and Dias went another way from most of the rangers that led him to the front of Medusa, while the rest went behind her. They were maybe ten feet behind her when the Rangers heard Dias yell, " HEY! You Medusa?"

The lady dressed in rags with a bonnet nodded. " Yes, I am, Red Ranger."

Dias nodded. " Never thought a lady so beautiful could be a monster, let alone a killer."

" Why thank you. I've saw you unmasked, you're not so bad yourself." Dias seemed shocked for a minute, then began to say,

" Why are you in Rags? You are Fair and Beautiful. Has no one been deemed a well enough suitor?" Medusa giggled.

" They all betrayed me... it was so sad." She said. "

Well then, how about me, you, dinner at 8 P.M. tomorrow night?"

... Wait a minute... Did Dias... Did Dias just ask MEDUSA out on a date? Oh God, Cheshire thinks she's going to barf.

" If you like, fine, but-" Cheshire held up her hand and whispered, " One..., Two..., Three..."

" You better stop trying to ambush me." Medusa said. Cheshire's eyes widened.

" FIRE!" Cheshire yelled as she threw her fans. Arrows flew, Lasers blasted, and a Spear was thrown. Medusa darkly chuckled. Almost as soon as the weapons were about to hit, they turned and bounced back to the Rangers who threw them and the lasers redirected.

" COVER YOUR EYES!" Dias yelled.

The Rangers did as they were told. " Covering your eyes won't help. Poseidon should know that. That pesky Athena too. Athena, look at me! Look at what you've done!" Cheshire guessed that Medusa took off her bonnet.

" Damn it Medusa! I thought we talked about this already!" The voice of Poseidon yelled. " Why are you trying to hurt these children?"

Medusa hissed. " You care more about those children than ours."

" Again, Our child is a freaking HORSE! Why should I care about a HORSE who can FLY and is perfectly FINE on his own?" Poseidon yelled.

_Would've been better if Medusa was a hunter..._

" She did this to me! You don't love me because that wretched whore Goddess Athena did this to me!" Medusa yelled.

**SSSSSSSSSSCCCCCRRRRREEEEECCC CHHHHHH! Back up now! What did she say?**

_Medusa's so dead. _

_" WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?!"_ Athena's voice yelled. _" If anything, the whore is you! You disgraced my temple! And you dare to call me a whore?"_

" I dare and I shall. And I shall kill you-" There was a slish and Medusa stopped talking.

" You guys can look up now. I killed her." Dias said.

Indeed, Medusa's head was cut off, severed from the neck down and Dias had his sword in hand, covered in blood. The body then began to shake. " Poseidon, please tell me that you did not secretly have an affair with Medusa again and that she is not about to have another child. " Val said.

" Anything but that." Poseidon said. " I would rather do anything but that." A pink fume was emitted from the neck of Medusa and a giant Reptile with a pile of snake hair was the result.

" Try and get me now, Godsssss." Giant Medusa said.

" Zord time. " Dias said as he called for his Zord.

Cheshire's Zord, the Deer Zord, galloped it's way to it's owner. Cheshire rubbed its metal leg and jumped inside. Soon, the Zords made their way together to form the Olympian Megazord. If only Cheshire knew the password...

" A Megazord? How sssstupid. I am at my prime. No one can defeat me!" Medusa yelled. OK, if Cheshire wasn't detailed enough earlier, let this be a lot clearer: Medusa literally looked like a Giant walking Lizard who had the head full of snakes. Medusa was all green with a red tongue. This is one of those times people be like:

WTF?!

The Rangers looked at each other. " I know this is weird, but did you just feel like this is a WTF moment?" Val asked.

" So I wasn't the only one..." Jet said.

" Hey, Medusa! You know you look like a deformed Watermelon!" Tina yelled. " What? How dare you?" Cheshire cracked a smile.

" Hey, we're gonna double combo punch her and then get the Power sword out, OK?" Dias said. The rangers nodded. The arms of the Megazord punched Medusa in the face with the Boar Zord ( now you know that hurt) and as Medusa stumbled, Val hit her in the gut with the Tiger Zord.

"Now, I want the Deer Zord to kick Medusa in the gut twice and Horse to come in from the side and kick her on the ground. Then, let me take control." Dias Commanded. Cheshire made sure to kick Medusa hard in the gut twice, but Medusa grabbed the Horse Zord and twisted the Megazord by the leg so the Megazord was slammed on the ground.

" Ouch!" Dias said.

When the Rangers tried to get up, Medusa grabbed the arms and swung the Megazord around so that it crashed into a nearby building.

" Alright, I'm tired and bored. Here comes the Olympian Power Sword!" The sword materialized in the Megazord's hands. They swung the sword, and then charged at Medusa. Medusa held her hands out to stop the sword, but unexpectedly ( even for Cheshire) the Megazord jumped in the air and slashed down at Medusa, slicing her in half.

" And that's what you call wrapping things up." Jet said at Medusa's remains turned to dust.

9

0

Cheshire finally managed to locate Willow. He worked in a car shop called " Belro". Willow was wearing a dark Grey jumpsuit and was so engrossed in the car that he didn't see her come in.

" Hey." She said. Willow, shocked, jumped and turned to see Cheshire. He waved and returned working on the cars.

" Why you here?" He asked. Cheshire shrugged.

" Don't know. Trying to see if Val was right about you. Of course she is, though." She told him. Willow nodded.

" Good. Go. Bye." Cheshire looked at Willow, confused. " What?" " I'm in trouble. You-"

" Willow! Are you working on that car?" A low voice said.

" Yes!" Willow yelled. A tall muscular man walked in. He had tan skin , almost like Willow's skin would be if it was a tan, and had brown eyes. He had a mustache and long black hair in a ponytail. He wore the same suit as Willow.

He looked at Willow until he finally noticed Cheshire. " Oh, hi. You need your car fixed?" Cheshire shook her head. " No, just a friend of Willow's."

The man nodded. " It's cool. But, Willow's kinda on probation now, he missed almost all of his shift today. It was supposed to start at 10, so..." Cheshire's eyes widened.

" Oh! Sorry. Well, see you Willow." She said.

Cheshire then left, the guilt of getting Willow in trouble louder than Apollo's and Artemis' bickering.

9

0

_The Chimera sat in a penthouse with Medusa, who was wearing a black Diamond dress. They both had cups of Champane in their hands. " I cannot beleive you tricked the Rangers! Brilliant!" Chimera laughed. _

_" I am not that weak. Nor do I care about Poseidon anymore," Medusa flicked her long blonde hair. " He can rot in Hell for all I care." _

_" I must admit, making a look alike is amazing. Making the Rangers think they defeated you." Chimera took a sip of the Champane. " No one would have thought of it." _

_" Yes, I am smart. But the look alike was stupid. Athena is not a whore. A Bitch, yes, but never a whore." Chimera and Medusa laughed at the comment. " So, who's next?" Medusa asked. _

**Done! You guys almost didn't get this. But a writer never gives up! Yes! Medusa is still alive! I know you guys didn't think the battle was hard. It was actually quite easy, yes...**

**Review! Please!**


End file.
